Paginas del diario de Snape:Tentacion
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Severus va al cuarto de Remus con malas intenciones jajaja ...cuando an sido buenas


Autora : Aracely Raiting: pg Pareja : Severus y Remus pero es... bueno no tan platónico  
  
Paginas del diario de Snape "Tentación" Era una de esas noches en que el escribía en su diario. Y como cada vez que lo hacia los sentimientos llenaban su recuerdo de mil emociones vividas, de palabras no pronunciadas, de secretos bien guardados donde nadie solo èl podía leer: su mágico diario que solo ante èl revelaba los misterios que la tinta escondía de cualquier mirada ajena que llegara a poseer aquel cuadernillo. Querido diario: Hoy deje que pasara de nuevo se que no debí dejarme arrastrar por mis sentimientos pero el deseo y la tentación eran tan grandes. Estaba tan al alcance de mi mano que yo no pude hacer más, que dejarme vencer. En su copa de la poción mata lobos que ahora toma desde un dia antes por precaución , puse además aquella pócima del sueño que tan útilmente me a servido antes, la mezclé sutilmente y el no noto ningún indicio de se presencia mientras bebía aprisa ante la mirada de Harry que por algún motivo estaba hoy en su oficina .Lo odio tanto se parece tanto a su padre, se que el nunca se metió con Remus .aun así lo odio tanto. como a Sirius . Espere a que la noche cayera y a que mi poción lo sumiera en aquel sueño, al amparo del cual se que no le despertara el roce de mis manos ansiosas. Camine por los corredores vacíos, cuidándome incluso de los fantasmas, aun de la mirada de los cuadros que pasaba, pero no . ellos también dormían placidamente, y no notaron mi presencia cuando forcé mi entrada hábilmente a su habitación . El dormía placido, seguro, ingenuo, yo llevaba con migo una vela encendida. Si bien podía usar la magia de mi varita para iluminarme, había otras ideas en mi mente. Me incline sobre su lecho seguro de que no me sentiría llegar, y puse la vela en la mesita de noche, acaricie sus sedoso cabellos y me recline a su lado sentándome al borde de la cama, mis dedos resbalaron de sus cabellos claros, a su rostro infinitamente hermoso y tranquilo. Levante su barbilla y saboreé sus labios con los míos, deseaba tanto hacerlo estando él despierto, pero no era posible. él tenia ya un dueño y yo lo sabia por mis otras intrusiones en su habitación por eso llevaba aquella vela encendida en mi mano , para castigarlo , por no saber , para iluminar su rostro dormido ante mis oscuras intenciones que rayaban en la mas enfermiza obsesión. Reclinándome más sobre su lecho a su diestra, pase mi brazo bajo su nuca, con mi mano derecha sostuve mi varita y con un pase sobre su camisa los botones se desbrocharon uno a uno ante mis ojos , lentamente . dejaron su desnudo torso a mi merced y mi mano izquierda poseída por su propio deseo de venganza, tomo la vela y dejo caer del plato que la sostenía algunas gotas de cera caliente sobre su pecho , su rostro reflejo una mueca de dolor y sentí compasión y vergüenza de mi. Yo quería amarlo en cambio lo castigaba por no ser el dueño de sus sentimientos como yo no lo era desde hacia tanto tiempo. lo abrace con dulzura y arrepentimiento entonces lo escuche : Ho Sirius me quema, ¿Son tus manos? me queman . Enfurecí de celos e ira una vez mas y deje caer ahora un pequeño chorro de cera liquida sobre sus pezones se arqueo ante mis ojos y lo contuve con mi brazo mientras gemía, deliciosamente . Dessié oír aquel gemido nuevamente. no importándome si no era placer sino dolor lo que había en él , y esta vez deje caer solo algunas gotas mas de cera sobre bajo vientre , se movió inquieto y guturales sonidos se le escaparon , escaparon llevándose consigo mi deseo de venganza , aun mis celos , lo quería , quería que fuera mío. con un movimiento de mi varita la cera desapareció sobro su cuerpo, la vela paro sobre la mesita de noche nuevamente , solté la barita sobre la almohada, y mis manos quedaron libres. Mi legua intento sanar salvajemente aquellas quemaduras que tan solo habían enrojecido su piel . Probé su sabor y enloquecí, nunca había llegado tan lejos, la idea me asaltaba , era ahora o nunca . una de sus manos se levantó y mágicamente entretejió sus dedos en mi cabello , yo le bese su pecho, lamí su piel, y chupe como un niño hambriento de amor sus pezones, mientras el gemía y se retorcía del placer que le provocaba , ¿O era alivio , alivio a mi tortura malsana ? Mis besos bajaron sobre su cintura y mis dedos buscaron el bulto bajo el elástico de su pantalón acariciándolo con anhelo y delicadeza y ....entonces.... paso. Sus labios comenzaron a repetir su nombre en devoción absoluta , en fidelidad incoórompible y llore patéticamente sobres su cuerpo, tan deseado, no.. no lo tome.. no podría, no sin su conocimiento, ni sin que me deseara, no aun con esta perfecta oportunidad en la que el no recordaría nada.   
Me levante cuando mis lágrimas se secaron, al tomar mi varita , bese su frente ... con magia sane sus herida, con mi mano tome la vela y antes de irme abotone su camisa con otro pase mágico y me largue. Mañana esto habrá sido para el solo otro bello sueño de amor con Sirius, y para mi otra dulce pesadilla para amargar mi corazón olvidado de todos. Autora Ara 


End file.
